A LITTLE HAPPINNES
by irma1129
Summary: No Summary.GS/ MARKHYUCK /MARKCHAN


_"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, seperti apakah masa depanku nanti"_ ini hanya sebuah pemikiran Lee Haechan yang dulu selalu bermimpi bisa lulus dari sekolah idamannya, bisa meraih impiannya dan memiliki hubungan asmara dengan orang yang dia sukai.

Sekarang, Lee Haechan sudah menjelma menjadi seorang penyanyi solo yangsangat sukses.

Bisa dilihat dari bagaimana pencapaian yang dia raih dari awal debut sampai sekarang. Berbagai penghargaan dia dapatkan, dia juga selalu dijuluki "Queen OST" karena setiap OST yang dia nyanyikan pasti akan menduduki posisi 5 besar di top chart music.

Tepatnya 2 tahun yang lalu, Pertama kali SM Entertainment mengeluarkan sebuah pernyataan bahwa mereka akan mendebutkan penyanyi solo. Kalangan media dan Netizen menyambut berita ini dengan baik, apalagi mereka sudah mendapat bocoran siapa penyanyi yang akan didebutkan oleh SM.

Sejak masih menjadi trainer, Haechan sudah cukup terkenal dikalangan penggemar SM. Apalagi para penggemar NCT, tentu mereka akan sangat mengenal sosok Haechan. Dia bisa dibilang adik kesayangan dari member NCT. Dari beberapa foto predebut miliknya juga banyak sekali moment dimana dia selalu bersama dan terlihat sangat dekat dengan member NCT.

Haechan juga sering muncul di beberapa video clip artis SM, dan kemampuan vocal dari Haechan sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Ditambah dengan suara unik yang dia miliki.

Sebelum debutnya Haechan sudah digaet beberapa penyanyi untuk berduet bersama.

Sejak terjun dalam dunianya, Haechan selalu berdedikasi dalam pekerjaannya dan selama ini dia sama sekali tidak pernah tersandung scandal asmara dengan idol lain.

Jika ada pun, itu hanya spekulasi dari para fans.

Sebuah media besar seperti Dispatch juga pernah membuat sebuah pernyataan di artikel mereka bahwa Haechan adalah salah satu artis yang sangat bersih, mengikuti jejak seniornya Yunho DBSK dan Yoona SNSD. Reporter yang pernah mengikuti Haechan mengatakan bahwa setelah Haechan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dia akan langsung kembali ke agensi atau langsung pulang ke apartemennya.

Saat waktu kosong juga Haechan selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya.

Masih terbilang muda dan sudah meraih kesuksessan seperti sekarang, Tampaknya hidupnya akan benar-benar bersinar... Akan tetapi, benarkah hidupnya semulus itu?

 ** _A LITTLE HAPPINNES_**

"Aku sudah menerima beberapa demo lagu yang kemungkinan akan masuk di album terbaru mu" ucap Sang manager

Haechan baru saja menyelesai kan jadwal radionya dan itu merupakan jadwal terakhir yang Haechan lakukan untuk hari ini. Sekarang sang manager sedang mengantarkannya pulang ke apartemennya.

"Aku akan mendengarkannya dirumah"

"Baiklah. Apa hubunganmu dengan Jeno baik-baik saja?"

"Hubungan seperti apa yang oppa maksud? Tentu saja kami baik-baik saja"

Dia heran dengan orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Kenapa mereka selalu penasaran mengenai hubungannya dengan Lee Jeno. Entah itu Sang manager, para stylis bahkan para staff yang pernah bekerja sama dengannya.

Mereka teman baik, tentu saja hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Saat Haechan sampai di apartement miliknya, dia langsung menyimpan barang bawaannya dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersih kan diri.

Segar, itulah perasaan Haechan saat air dingin itu membasahi selurus tubuhnya.

Walaupun hidupnya tampak sempurna, akan tetapi Haechan menyadari bahwa sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya. Dia sudah mencapai semua impiannya, dia sudah sukses dan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyayanginya tapi terkadang Haechan masih bisa merasa kesepian.

Kakinya berjalan menuju meja hias yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Haechan melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin dan berpikir _"Aku sudah berjalan sejauh ini, sampai kapan aku harus tetap menunggu."_

Tangannya menggapai sebuah tablet berwarna putih yang dia terima dari manajernya tadi. Didalam tablet itu terdapat beberapa lagu demo untuk album terbarunya. Mendudukan dirinya di atas tempat tidur dan memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman. Dikedua telinganya sudah terdapat headphone yang menyambung pada benda persegi yang ada ditanganinya.

Sudah 4 lagu yang dia dengarkan, dan sejauh ini Haechan sangat menyukai semuanya. Lirik dan jenis musiknya sangat cocok dengan genre musik yang Haechan sukai.

Tinggal 1 lagu lagi yang akan Haechan periksa.

Untuk beberapa saat Haechan terdiam, hal pertama yang dia dengar saat menekan tombol play di tablet itu adalah sebuah narasi dalam bahasa inggris.

 _It was only until much much later that we would realize, that when a girl says "I don't care about you anymore", she doesn't actually hate you – rather, she really cares about you. Really, really cares about you._

Cukup berbeda dengan lagu lainnya, lagu demo yang sedang dia dengarkan kali ini di nyanyikan oleh seorang laki-laki.

Ia tertegun mendengarkan lagu itu, suaranya memang tidak sebagus penyanyi pada umumnya. Tapi penghayatan yang pria itu berikan pada setiap bait lagu yang dia nyanyikan benar-benar tersampaikan pada siapa saja orang yang mendengarkannya.

Perasaan aneh menyerangnya. Ia tiba-tiba mengingat semua kenangan masa remajanya. seperti sebuah flashback, setiap kejadian yang terjadi saat itu kembali pada memorinya.

 _As it turns out, you are the fortune that I want the most to keep_

 _Ternyata, kau adalah keberuntungan yang paling ingin kusimpan._

 _As it turns out, we once came so close to (being in) love_

 _Ternyata, kita pernah hampir jatuh cinta._

Haechan memejamkan kedua matanya saat ingatan masa remajanya semakin jelas.

 _So close, so far we almost had a fairytale ending_

 _Sedikit lagi, kita hampir mempunyai akhir seperti dongeng_

 _I hope we get another chance someday, All I can do is pray_

 _Aku harap kita dapat kesempatan suatu hari, Yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah berdoa._

 _I'll wait all night and day_

 _Aku kan menunggu sepanjang hari_

 _You're the one who got away_

 _Kau orang yang pergi (meninggalkanku)_

Haechan membawa buku diary lama yang selalu dia simpan diatas meja yang terdapat disamping tempat tidurnya.

 _I am so lucky to have met you._

 _But I also lost the right to shed tears for you_

 _Aku sangat beruntung telah bertemu denganmu._

 _Tapi aku juga tidak berhak lagi meneteskan air mata untukmu_

 _In the horizon that I can't see, if only it were possible, for you to stretch out your wings_

 _Di dimensi yang tak dapat kulihat, jika memungkinkan, (aku) kan ada untuk meregangkan sayapmu_

 _And meet your destiny, I will be so fortunate._

 _Dan menemui takdirmu, Aku akan sangat beruntung_

Suara itu kembali menggetarkan hatinya. Haechan kembali merasakan De Javu saat sebuah kalimat narasi mengakhiri lagu yang sedang didengarnya.

 _Thank you for appearing in my youth. Thank you._

Ia membuka sebuah buku diary lama yang penuh dengan coretan-coretan tulisan tangan nya. Banyak hal yang dia tulis dalam buku diary miliknya. Dalam diary itu tertulis bahwa impian hidupnya yang sebenarnya adalah membuat orang bahagia saat mendengarnya menyanyi.

Dalam diary itu tertulis pula sebuah kalimat _'orang yang kusukai adalah... '_ entah siapa orang disukainya, karena jawabannya ia tutupi dengan stiker.

Ia berkaca-kaca membaca diary itu sambil mendengarkan kembali lagu yang sengaja Haechan putar ulang.

Sebuah lagu yang kemudian membawa kita kembali ke masa saat Haechan masih SMA...

 ** _A LITTLE HAPPINESS_**

Lee Haechan remaja adalah seorang pelajar SMA yang penampilannya biasa-biasa saja. Saking _' biasanya'_ , sampai-sampai tidak ada satupun cowok yang mau meliriknya.

Bukan dirinya yang jelek dan culun tapi salahkan teman-teman seangkatannya yang memiliki kecantikan diatas rata-rata dan membuat penampilannya seakan menjadi yang terburuk diantara mereka.

Dia terlihat seperti siswi pada umumnya. Berangkat ke kelas tepat waktu dan pulang pada waktunya. Meskipun dia tidak terlalu menonjol pada pelajaran umum tapi dia punya sebuah kelebihan dari bidang seni. Haechan mengambil jurusan vocal disekolahnya.

Dia bertetangga dan sekelas dengan seorang gadis paling cantik dan paling populer di sekolah yang bernama Kim Yeri.

Haechan paling tidak menyukai pelajaran matematika. Dia sangat sulit untuk bisa mengerti pelajaran itu. Saking 'sulitnya' dia selalu meminta sang guru untuk menjelaskannya berulang-ulang sampai dia benar-benar mengerti, membuat teman-teman dan gurunya sering menggerutu kesal padanya.

Saat ujian, dia sering berbohong bilang tidak belajar sebelumnya hanya supaya dia tidak dicontek. Jika tempat jalan-jalan favorit anak jaman sekarang adalah mall, jaman dulu tempat jalan-jalan favorit mereka adalah toko buku, yang bukan cuma menjual buku tapi segala macam aksesori artis-artis idola mereka.

Dia punya seorang teman bernama RenJun yang berasal dari China, dia dan Renjun adalah Teman sekelas. Teman akrabnya yang kedua adalah Jaemin, seorang gadis yang sangat periang, err... atau bisa dibilang terlampau periang karena teman satunya ini benar-benar tidak bisa diam. Berbeda dengan dirinya dan Renjun, Jaemin berada di kelas Dance.

Dalam kehidupan setiap gadis remaja pastinya selalu ada pria idaman. Biasanya gadis remaja akan menyukai seorang siswa tampan dan populer yang banyak dikagumi oleh para siswi, seperti seniornya yang bernama Mark Lee yang merupakan seorang atlit basket sekolah. Bukan cuma tampan tapi seniornya itu juga di kenal ramah dan pintar.

Tapi dirinya malah menyukai seniornya yang bernama Lucas, siswa dengan ranking paling akhir dan paling ditakuti di sekolah. Kerjaannya memimpin perkelahian dengan para siswa sekolah lain. Banyak rumor jelek beredar tentangnya sampai-sampai tidak ada satupun sekolah yang mau menerimanya selain sekolah mereka.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menyukai orang seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan itu merupakan ucapan keramat yang sering Haechan dengar dari kedua temannya. Setiap hari mereka akan bertanya seperti itu dan setiap hari juga jawaban dari Haechan akan tetap sama.

"Mungkin di kehidupan sebelumnya dia adalah seorang pangeran. Jadi aku sangat menyukainya"

Renjun dan Jaemin memandang jengah sosok yang tengah tersenyum polos kearah mereka. Haechan dan rasa sukanya pada Lucas adalah hal yang cukup mengerikan.

Haechan dan teman-temannya tengah menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di dalam kelas. Dia senang saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat Lucas dan kawanannya yang baru saja melewati kelas miliknya.

"Hanya wajah tampan. Tidak ada hal yang baik lagi dari dirinya" dia menyikut lengan Jaemin. Dia tidak suka jika temannya mengejek orang yang dia sukai.

"Dan itu Tidak akan merubah fakta bahwa aku menyukainya" jawab Haechan santai "Tidak bisakah kalian satu kali saja tidak mengejek orang yang kusukai"

"Tidak bisa" jawab Renjun dan Jaemin bersama.

"Kalian benar-benar ..." Haechan berlari keluar kelasnya demi mengejar kedua temannya yang telah melarikan diri terlebih dahulu. Dia tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran siswa lain yang melihat aksi kejar-kejaran mereka.

"Heyyy tunggu aku ..."

Kedua temannya itu memang ahli dalam masalah melarikan diri. Haechan terus memaksa kakinya untuk berlari, dipersimpangan jalan yang akan dia lewati. Dari kejauhan Haechan melihat salah satu senior yang tengah berjalan.

Gawat.

"Awassss" teriak Haechan

Terlambat, Haechan tidak bisa menghentikan kakinya.

Brukkkk

Ahhhh

Dia meringis kesakitan. Bagian pantatnya terasa sakit saat dia terjatuh tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja"

Orang pertama yang Haechan lihat saat membuka matanya adalah seniornya Mark Lee.

"Apa ada yang terluka?" Haechan menerima uluran tangan dari sang senior. Membuat mereka berdua berdiri saling berhadapan.

Rasa sakit dipantatnya, tidak sebanding dengan rasa malunya kali ini. Kejadian ini sungguh memalukan. Rasanya Haechan ingin mengubur dirinya sekarang juga.

"Aku benar-benar minta maap. Harusnya aku melihat jalan tadi"

Pendengarannya masih berpungsi dengan baik, dan Haechan benar-benar mendengar permintaan maap dari seniornya.

"Tidak apa-apa sunbae, lagi pula aku baik-baik saja"

Padahal orang lain juga tahu bahwa dari awal Haechan lah yang salah, tapi kenapa yang meminta maap malah seniornya.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maap padamu"

"Baiklah" ucap Mark.

Haechan masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, angin siang menerbangkan beberapa helaian rambut hitamnya.

Wangi Mint dan maskulin tercium dari tubuh Mark saat seniornya berlalu melewatinya.

Dia tersenyum singkat saat mengingat kembali ucapan Mark sebelum seniornya itu pergi meninggalkannya _"Lain kali jangan berlarian di lorong sekolah lagi, kau bisa terluka nanti"_

Saat waktu pulang sekolah, Dia tidak sengaja melihat Lucas dan Yeri yang tengah berjalan bersama menuju parkiran sekolah. Tangan Yeri mengapit salah satu lengan milik Lucas. Kadang Haechan merasa iri pada teman sekelasnya itu, bukan saja karena Yeri cantik tapi juga karena Haechan cemburu melihat kedekatan Yeri dengan Lucas.

"Kau menyukai Lucas" dia segera menoleh dan mendapati Seniornya sudah berdiri disampingnya.

Mark Lee, kenapa juga dia harus bertemu lagi dengan seniornya. Dia ingin melupakan kejadian memalukan saat istirahat tadi, tapi sialnya kejadian itu sudah menyebar keseluruh penjuru sekolah.

Renjun dan Jaemin pun terus membuat lelucon tentang kejadian itu. Temannya memang sangat menyebalkan.

Haechan memperhatikan seniornya yang tengah menatap lurus kedepan, tepatnya pada sebuah kendaraan roda dua yang membawa Lucas dan Yeri.

Apa Seniornya menyukai Yeri? Itu hal pertama yang muncul dibenak Haechan. Tatapan Mark sekarang sama dengan tatapan dirinya saat melihat Lucas.

Merasa sedang diperhatikan. Pandangan Mark beralih pada seseorang yang sejak tadi menatapnya, dia baru menyadari bahwa orang yang berdiri disampingnya adalah orang yang sama dengan siswi yang menabrak dirinya saat istirahat tadi.

Fokus matanya berhenti pada sebuah name tag yang ada diseragam adik kelasnya.

"Lee Haechan, ayo kita berteman"

"Teman"

Kali ini Haechan orang pertama yang mengulurkan tangannya. Tersenyum menunggu respon orang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Teman"

Dan untuk kedua kalinya tangan mereka kembali bersentuhan.

Haechan masih tidak menyangka keputusannya menerima pertemanan dari Mark akan mengubah kehidupannya.

Setiap hari, Haechan akan berakhir di perpustakaan sekolah. Belajar bersama dengan Mark. Sejak jadi teman Mark pula, Haechan jadi sering melakukan berbagai hal yang selama ini jarang dilakukannya. Seperti setiap minggu mereka akan pergi kegereja bersama, Haechan jadi lebih sering berkunjung ke toko buku.

Kedekatan Mark dan Haechan tentu saja langsung menyebar keseluruh area sekolah. Haechan sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, apalagi melihat popularitas dan citra Mark dari sekolah ini. Yeri yang notabene sekelas bersama Haechan juga sudah tahu akan hal itu dan yang mengejutkan adalah berita itu pun sudah sampai ketelinga Lucas.

Beberapa hari ini Haechan dan Mark sering terlihat bersama. Contohnya saat Mark latihan dengan tim basketnya, maka akan ada Haechan duduk disalah satu bangku penonton dengan ditemani kedua temannya. Atau saat ada jam kelas kosong Mark dan Haechan selalu terlihat menghabiskan waktu mereka di perpustakaan,

Seperti sekarang. Haechan dan Mark tengah duduk saling berhadapan di sebuah bangku yang ada dipojok perpustakaan. Menurut Mark tempat itu adalah posisi ternyaman saat seseorang ingin serius membaca tanpa berbagai gangguan.

"Mereka mengejekku Mark" tunjuknya pada buku yang tidak bersalah.

Mark terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sebuah buku yang sedang dia baca untuk melihat Haechan yang tengah menunjuk beberapa rumus dari buku yang sedang dia baca.

Mark menatap sebal kearah adik kelasnya. Dia tahu Haechan hanya membuat alasan agar tidak meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Sungguh?? Bagaimana bisa rumus matematika yang tercetak di sebuah buku yang termasuk benda mati bisa mengejek anak itu??.

Baru beberapa minggu mengenal saja, Mark sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Haechan adalah seorang anak yang unik. Selama dia di Canada, Amerika dan sampai menetap di Korea. Mark baru pertama kali bertemu dengan perempuan seperti Haechan.

Sejak memutuskan untuk berteman pula. Dia tidak terlalu memusingkan fakta bahwa Haechan menyebutnya hanya dengan nama. Dia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Haechan menolak untuk memanggilnya oppa, karena anak itu bilang dia akan merasa canggung dan Haechan beralasan panggilan oppa hanya akan dia gunakan pada orang yang dia sukai.

"Kenapa juga kita harus mempelajarinya jika diluar sana sudah ada alat yang mampu menyelesaikannya dengan cepat"

"Berhenti mengeluh dan kembali pada buku yang sedang kau baca"

"Kau menyebalkan"

Dengan wajah cemberut Haechan tetap menuruti perintah Mark, dia kembali mempelajari rumus-rumus yang sedang dia baca.

Meskipun Mark menyukai sebuah ketenangan tapi dia cukup penasaran dengan sikap diam dari Haechan. Beberapa menit lalu dia masih bisa mendengar gerutuan yang di ucapkannya tapi kali ini Haechan benar-benar diam.

Menutup buku yang sedang dia baca, mata Mark melihat kearah buku yang menutupi wajah dari lawan bicaranya. Tangannya mengambil buku itu.

Mark tersenyum saat menemukan wajah damai Haechan yang tengah tertidur.

Dia segera berdiri, berjalan memutar dan duduk di samping adik kelasnya.

Mark membereskan beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi wajah Haechan, menyelipkan rambut itu kebelakang telinga Haechan.

Salah satu tangannya dia letakan diatas meja sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya. Pandangannya terus memperhatikan wajah tenang Haechan.

Jika kemarin-kemarin mungkin Mark akan segera membangun kan Haechan dan menegur anak itu. Tapi kali ini Mark membiarkannya. Bibirnya kembali melengkung keatas saat menyadari bahwa Haechan tertidur dengan bibir yang cemberut, sepertinya Haechan masih kesal padanya.

Suara sepasang sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai di koridor lantai 3 terdengar sangat jelas. Lantai paling atas merupakan kelas untuk siswa sekolah tingkat akhir disekolah nya. Langkah Haechan terkesan terburu-buru.

Semua ini berawal dari keterlambatannya pada saat pelajaran kedua dimulai. Haechan yang ketiduran di perpustakaan dan Mark yang tidak membangunkannya, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan semuanya pada Mark.

Seniornya mana tahu jadwal pelajaran miliknya.

Haechan ketakutan saat dia berjalan melewati lorong salah satu kelas yang sudah terkenal dengan kenakalan para siswa penghuninya, kelas dari Senior yang Haechan sukai.

Beberapa teman dari Lucas datang menghampirinya dan mulai menggodanya. Dia kesana atas perintah guru Kim yang tidak sengaja meninggal kan buku catatan materi di kelas Lucas, dan entah itu ke beruntungan atau kesialan. Guru kim menyuruh dia untuk mengambil catatan itu.

Tapi yang tidak disangkanya, Lucas memerintahkan temannya untuk berhenti dan membiarkan Haechan masuk untuk membawa buku catatan itu. Tentu saja dalam hati Haechan langsung bersorak kegirangan.

Siapa yang tidak akan senang jika mendapat sebuah pembelaan dari orang yang selama ini mereka sukai. Haechan harus memberitahukan kejadian ini pada kedua temannya Renjun dan Jaemin. Atau mungkin dia juga bisa bercerita pada Mark.

Saking bahagianya, dia bahkan menyanggupi saat Renjun memintanya untuk mengganti kan tugas piket hari ini. Dia membersihkan ruangan kelasnya sambil berdendang riang.

Dari jendela kelasnya Haechan bisa melihat Langit siang sudah terganti menjadi awan mendung, dia harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan pulang sebelum hujan turun. Pekerjaan nya hampir selesai, tinggal membuang sampah dan dia bisa pulang.

Haechan hendak buang sampah. Saat dia baru sampai pojokan belakang gedung sekolah, dia melihat Lucas dan Yeri tengah berpelukan.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun sangat lebat. Dia melihat Lucas dan Yeri berlarian ke arahnya. Haechan pun langsung panik dan mencari tempat sembunyi.

Dia masih berjongkok disana, membiarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup karena hujan. Setelah yakin bahwa Lucas dan Yeri sudah tidak ada akhirnya Haechan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Dia sedih setelah melihat kejadian pelukan Lucas dan Yeri, Tubuhnya masih tidak mau beranjak dari tempat dia berdiri. Dia terdiam cukup lama... sampai seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dan memberikan payung yang dia pakai untuk melindungi Haechan.

Ternyata dia adalah Mark. Anehnya setelah itu Mark malah menatapnya marah dan berteriak membentak pada Haechan "Kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal bodoh"

Haechan hanya bisa bengong dan bingung sendiri, sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Mark membentaknya.

Siang itu hujan masih belum berhenti, semakin sore bahkan hujannya semakin lebat. Mark membawanya ke ruang ganti pemain basket. Dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan tatapan para anggota basket yang saat itu sedang melakukan latihan.

Saat Haechan tengah mengering kan diri, dia melihat foto kebersamaan seniornya bersama Yeri yang tertempel di loker milik Mark.

Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Di dalam foto itu terlihat Mark merangkul teman sekelasnya dan mereka tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau dan Yeri ..."

"Kau sudah melihatnya?"

Seniornya sudah kembali. Haechan menoleh pada pintu masuk yang terbuka, menampil kan sosok Mark yang tengah berdiri disana.

Setelah mereka duduk, Mark menyerahkan sebuah minuman hangat dan menyampaikan handuk kecil di kepala Haechan.

"Aku dan Yeri pernah bersama"

Sambil menikmati minumannya. Haechan hanya terdiam, tidak merespon apapun. Dia ingin membiarkan Mark menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Saat itu dia masih berstatus sebagai murid baru, dan aku bertugas untuk membimbing kelompoknya. Beberapa bulan kemudian kami memutuskan untuk berpacaran diam-diam, dalam hubungan itu kami hanya mampu bertahan sampai 1 tahun dan saat kenaikan kelas kami memutuskan untuk berpisah"

Dia sampai terkejut saat mendengar hubungan mereka sampai 1 tahun lamanya. Dan lebih hebatnya adalah selama itu tidak ada orang yang mengetahui atau mencurigai hubungan Mark dan Yeri.

"Atau lebih tepatnya, Yeri yang memintaku untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami"

"Kau masih menyukai Yeri?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kalau begitu perjuangkan Yeri"

Haechan tersenyum, berusaha memberikan semangat pada seniornya.

"Kalian menjalin hubungan selama 1 tahun dan itu bukanlah waktu yang singkat, banyak kenangan yang bisa membawa kalian kembali. Kau harus percaya padaku, para wanita tidak akan bisa begitu saja melupakan orang-orang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya"

"Aku yakin Yeri juga masih memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertimu"

Haechan akhirnya berdiri dan menunjuk kearah dimana Mark duduk.

"Sekarang kita memiliki misi untuk membuat Yeri kembali kepelukanmu"

"Kenapa kau sangat bersemangat?"

"Karena jika kalian kembali bersama maka aku akan punya kesempatan untuk mendekati Lucas" Haechan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Mark.

 ** _o-o-o-o-o_**

Mereka pun mulai menjalankan rencana mereka. Pertama-tama Haechan menyuruh Mark untuk meminta maap terlebih dahulu pada Yeri, karena terkadang laki-laki tidak menyadari apa kesalahan yang sudah mereka buat hingga menyakiti perasaan pasangan mereka.

Berlanjut dengan mengajaknya untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka dengan cara berteman.

Membaiknya hubungan Mark dan Yeri tidak membuat mereka bernapas lega, pasalnya akhir-akhir ini juga hubungan Yeri dan Lucas jadi semakin dekat saja. Banyak gosip yang mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka sudah resmi. Tapi tentu saja Mark dan Haechan tidak akan begitu saja percaya.

"Bulan ini kita akan sangat sibuk"

Mereka berdua sedang menikmati waktu sore diatas atap sekolah. Duduk dengan saling memunggungi dan tak lupa sebuah headphone yang menempel pada salah satu telinga mereka berdua.

"Aku yakin kau akan memenangkan kejuaraan itu" balas Mark "Suaramu benar-benar bangus"

Mark dikejutkan dengan Haechan yang tiba-tiba beranjak dari duduknya, jika tangan Mark tidak cepat menahan berat badannya pasti sekarang dia sudah terjengkang. Mark sudah sangat siap memarahi Haechan, tapi ucapan kemarahan Mark tertelan kembali saat melihat Haechan berdiri dan tersenyum didepannya.

"Karena saat pertandingan nanti kau tidak bisa melihatku bernyanyi. Jadi sekarang aku akan bernyanyi untukmu"

Haechan memainkan sebuah melodi yang ada di ponselnya, dia pun mulai bernyanyi di depan Mark. Haechan akan ikut tersenyum saat Mark tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Suaramu agak goyang dibeberapa bait tadi"

Haechan mendengus tidak puas saat mendengar jawaban dari Mark "Aku tahu salah satu kemungkinan kenapa Yeri ingin putus darimu"

"Benarkah, apa?"

"Karena kau terlalu terus terang"

"Aku tidak mengerti"

"Kuberitahu yah. Wanita itu susah dimengerti. Saat kami berkata bahwa tidak ada masalah, itu artinya ada masalah. Kalau kami bilang tidak apa-apa, itu artinya ada apa-apa. Kalau kami bilang _'aku gendut'_ , itu artinya kami mengharapkan kalian untuk berkata _'kau sama sekali tidak gendut'_. Seperti itulah yang Kim Yeri pikirkan" suara Haechan semakin mengecil, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak ingin Mark melihat wajah sedihnya.

"Kau bernyanyi dengan baik. Aku bangga padamu" Haechan menegakan kepalanya, tangan Mark masih berada di atas kepalanya. Mengacak pelan rambutnya.

"Apa?"

"Bukankah saat kau bertanya ' _bagaimana_ ' padaku, itu berarti kau ingin aku memberikan pujian padamu"

Haechan menyingkirkan tangan Mark dikepalanya "Dari mana kau menyimpulkan hal seperti itu"

"Bukankah kau juga perempuan sama seperti Yeri. Dan aku belajar dari ucapanmu tadi"

Dia jadi panik sendiri mendengar ucapan santai dari Mark "Tidak semua perempuan sama"

"Tapi aku melihat kau tersenyum saat aku memujimu tadi"

"Kau salah lihat, besok-besok aku sarankan untuk kau memakai kacamata. Aku ingin pulang"

"Yaaaaaaaaaa"

Haechan sedikit berlari untuk mencapai pintu keluar atap sekolah. Mark mengikuti langkah Haechan dar belakang.

"Apa kita bisa mampir dulu ke toko buku"

"Tentu saja"

Dia masih terduduk di balik sebuah tembok yang tak jauh dari tempat kedua orang tadi berbincang. Dia mendengar semuanya.

Tentu saja.

Saat memastikan pintu atap sudah benar-benar tertutup, Pria jangkung itu segera keluar. Dia tersenyum tipis lalu segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Keesokan harinya di kelas, Haechan dikejutkan dengan Yeri yang tengah menangis. Tempat kursinya dikelilingi oleh teman-teman yang berusaha menenangkannya, dia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan keberadaan Lucas dan kawanannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya pada Renjun.

"Pagi ini dia mendapat teror yang cukup mengerikan, loker miliknya berantakan dan terdapat beberapa bercak darah disana"

"Aku turut prihatin" Renjun dan Haechan mengangguk bersama.

Pikiran Haechan jadi melayang pada Senior nya. Apa Mark sudah mengetahui masalah yang menimpa Yeri? Bagaimana reaksi Mark jika melihat keadaan Yeri sekarang? Apa dia akan marah?.

Pada jam istirahat, Haechan segera ke ruang guru untuk menemui Mr.Kim. Sesampainya disana Haechan diberitahu alasan kenapa dia di panggil. Dia dipanggil karena wali kelasnya barusan mendapat informasi kalau Haechan lah orang yang melakukan terror pada loker Yeri. Kebetulan Mark juga ada disana, sedang bertemu dengan guru yang lain. Dan Yeri juga sudah ada disana.

"Aku benar-benar tidak melakukannya?"

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk percaya padamu. Aku sudah bertanya pada Renjun dan Jaemin, mereka berkata bahwa dari kemarin kau tidak bersama mereka" jelas Mr.Kim, pria berusia sekitar 45 tahun itu meletakan sebuah benda di atas meja kerjanya "Bukankah ini kalung milikmu"

"Itu memang kalung milikku, tapi kalung itu sudah hilang satu minggu yang lalu"

Haechan terus meyakinkan bahwa dia bukan pelakunya, keberadaan Yeri disampingnya juga tidak membantu sama sekali. Teman sekelasnya itu hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Wali kelasnya memperingatkan Haechan, jika Haechan melakukan hal semacam itu lagi maka dia akan menghukum Haechan. Haechan diam saja menerima semua omelan wali kelasnya, percuma juga dia membela diri.

Mark tiba-tiba datang dan menyela untuk membela Haechan dengan mengatakan kebenaran bahwa sejak kemarin siang sampai pulang, Haechan selalu bersama Mark dan Seniornya mengaku kalau pagi ini mereka juga berangkat bersama. Haechan langsung kaget mendengar ucapan terakhir Mark.

"Jika Guru Kim tidak percaya, aku bisa membawa petugas perpustakaan sebagai saksi atau pemilik toko buku yang kami kunjungi kemarin sore. Aku dan Haechan tiba di sekolah 5 menit sebelum bel masuk, jadi tidak mungkin Haechan yang melakukan hal itu"

"Dan masalah kalung, bisa saja ada orang yang sengaja ingin mengadu domba Haechan"

Yeri memandang Mark dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Baiklah kalian boleh keluar"

Setelah mereka keluar. Yeri langsung meminta maap pada Haechan, Yeri mengaku bahwa dia juga tidak tahu darimana wali kelas mengetahui tentang kasusnya. Dan tentu saja Haechan tidak mempersalahkan nya.

Suasana canggung menyelimuti ketiga orang yang tengah berjalan berdampingan di lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi karena waktu belajar sudah dimulai kembali. Haechan memelankan langkahnya, membiarkan Mark dan Yeri berjalan di depannya.

Haechan menghentikan langkahnya, menatap kedua punggung orang didepannya. Dilihat dari belakang saja keduanya sudah kelihatan sangat cocok. Dia segera berbalik dan kembali berjalan berlawanan arah.

"Mark, bisa kita bicara nanti?"

"Tentu saja"

Yeri tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Mark. Disisi lain Mark menyadari keabsenan Haechan disampingnya, dia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati punggung kecil Haechan yang semakin menjauh.

Setelah sekolah usai, sesuai janji Mark kemarin. Hari ini Mark akan kembali menemani Haechan untuk ke toko buku. Mereka berjalan berdampingan.

"Terima kasih" ucap Haechan

"Sudahlah. Bukankah kita teman" Haechan tersentuh mendengarnya.

Tapi Haechan penasaran, kenapa Mark berbohong soal mereka yang berangkat bersama tadi pagi. Dia sempat bertanya tapi Mark hanya tersenyum tanpa memberikannya jawaban.

"Apa kalian berbicara?"

"Hem. Kami bertemu tadi, sebelum kita kesini"

"Kenapa tidak mengajaknya pulang bersama" tanya Haechan.

"Karena aku sudah berjanji untuk menemanimu hari ini" kata Mark sambil menoleh pada Haechan... tepat saat Haechan juga menoleh padanya.

Mereka berdua langsung jadi canggung. Mark menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Sesaat mereka saling terdiam canggung. Tapi tiba-tiba Mark menunjukkan sesuatu pada Haechan, sebuah tiket musikal kesukaannya. Haechan langsung sumringah, mengira Mark membelikan tiket itu khusus untuknya.

"Untukku" Tangannya dengan cepat meraih tiket itu, tapi tak kalah cepat dengan tangan Mark yang menjauhkan tiket itu dari jangkauan Haechan.

"Tadinya aku ingin mengajak Yeri, tapi aku ingat dia tidak terlalu suka dengan musical. Jadi ini untukmu saja" Dia lalu memberikannya pada Haechan lalu cepat-cepat berbalik untuk menyembunyikan senyuman lebarnya dari Haechan.

"Ayo pulang"

Walaupun awalnya kecewa dengan ucapan Mark, tapi Haechan tersenyum senang menerima tiket itu. Saat Haechan menyusulnya, Mark langsung cepat-cepat menghapus senyum lebarnya dan bersikap seperti biasa.

Baru saja keluar dari toko buku Mark sudah mendapatkan telpon dari sang omma yang menyuruh nya untuk segera pulang. Awalnya Mark tetap keras kepala untuk mengantar Haechan pulang terlebih dahulu, tapi Haechan tidak setuju dengan Mark. Berbagai alasan Haechan keluarkan agar Mark tidak perlu khawatir dengan Haechan. Dan akhirnya Mark menuruti keinginannya.

Saat melewati gang yang cukup sepi terdengar suara keributan disana. Haechan yang penasaran akhirnya mengintip dibalik tembok. Disana sedang terjadi perkelahian antara kelompok Lucas dan sekolah lain.

Lucas dan anak buahnya berhasil menghajar beberapa orang. Tapi saat Lucas sedang lengah, seseorang menghantam kepala nya dengan tongkat. Seketika itu pula, Lucas langsung terjatuh kesakitan. Haechan yang sedari tadi hanya meringkuk ketakutan di balik tembok, melihat sebuah kayu balok terjatuh di dekatnya. Dia memberanikan diri mengambil kayu balok itu lalu melemparkan nya ke Lucas.

Lucas mengambil kayu balok itu dan langsung beraksi menghajar semua musuhnya, bahkan menghantam kepala pemimpin dari sekolah lain dengan sangat keras ke tembok.

Mereka akhirnya menyerah dan pergi. Tapi, dalam perjalanan pergi, si pemimpin sempat melihat Haechan dan mengenali seragam sekolahnya sama dengan Lucas.

Haechan masih terduduk, dia tidak bisa berdiri karena kakinya masih gemetar.

"Terima kasih" Lucas berjongkok dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Haechan. Dia bisa melihat tubuh Haechan sedikit bergetar.

"Kau pasti ketakutan. Maapkan aku"

Sebagai ucapan terima kasih Lucas menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Haechan pulang. Awalnya Haechan menolak mati-matian tapi akhirnya dia kalah juga.

"Kau bertetangga dengan Yeri?" Haechan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar ku pulang"

"Jika dilihat dari dekat, ternyata kau manis juga"

Kedua pipi Haechan langsung memerah. Dia malu mendapat kan pujian seperti itu, terutama pujian itu diucapkan oleh orang yang selama ini dia suka.

Motor sport putih itu berhenti secara mendadak.

"Syukurlah" gumamnya, dari kejauhan dia tersenyum menyaksikan kedua orang itu.

Motor sport itu kembali melaju kencang, meninggalkan tempat dimana dia berhenti tadi.

 ** _o-o-o-o-o_**

Haechan menyambut pagi harinya dengan sebuah senyuman. Menyapa dengan riang kedua orang tuanya.

Hari ini dia dan Mark akan menonton musikal bersama. Haechan menggeledah lemarinya dan mencoba berbagai pakaian untuk dia pakai nanti.

Sekarang dia sudah siap. Haechan tersenyum simpul melihat bayangannya di cermin. Dia memakai pakaian yang sederhana, dia juga menambah kan sebuah pita dikepalanya untuk pemanis penampilannya.

Haechan sedikit bingung saat tidak mendapati sosok Mark di halte bus yang sudah menjadi tempat mereka janjian kemarin. Seniornya bukan tipe orang yang suka membuat orang menunggu, Mark bahkan lebih suka datang lebih awal jika mereka janjian. Haechan akhirnya duduk disalah satu bangku.

Beberapa kali Haechan mencoba untuk menghubungi Mark tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Nomor Mark tidak bisa dihubungi.

Sudah 2 jam Haechan duduk di halte ini, dia bahkan sudah melewatkan beberapa bus yang akan mengantarkannya pada tempat musikal yang akan dia tonton.

Udara menjelang malam semakin dingin, bahkan wajah dan kedua tangan Haechan pun sudah dingin.

"Kau ingin mati kedinginan. Seharusnya saat aku tidak datang setengah jam dari waktu kita bertemu, kau seharusnya langsung pergi. Kenapa malah masih menungguku disini" bentak Mark marah, dia masih mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

"Siapa kau berani membentakku?! Aku menunggu mu disini karena kau adalah orang yang selalu menepati janji. Lalu apa maksudmu datang-datang memarahiku, seharusnya aku yang marah padamu" Haechan menangis.

Mark menatap diam Haechan yang kini tengah menangis didepannya.

"Bagaimana ini, acara musikalnya mungkin sudah selesai. Itu semua gara-gara kau, Mark" Tangisan Haechan semakin kencang.

Mark tersenyum lega "Berhenti menangis, kau membuat kita menjadi bahan tontonan"

"Ikuti aku"

Mark langsung menggenggam tangan Haechan dan menariknya. Membuat Haechan mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kita akan kemana?" Sekarang Haechan sudah tidak menangis lagi.

Haechan menoleh kearah Mark saat sesuatu hangat menyentuh pundaknya. Dia langsung merapatkan jaket milik Mark untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Kau sakit?" Dia melihat perban kecil seperti bekas infus di lengannya Mark. Mark langsung melepas perban itu lalu cepat-cepat mengalihkan topik.

Mark membawanya ke sebuah taman. Mereka sedang duduk disalah satu bangku taman.

"Mark, kemarin Lucas mengantarku pulang"

Mark tersenyum menanggapi kabar itu. Dia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dari suara Haechan.

"Dia bahkan berpikir kalau aku manis"

"Bagus. Jika seperti itu kau akan mendapatkan peluang untuk dekat dengan Lucas"

"Lalu bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Yeri" tanya Haechan

"Semakin membaik. Bahkan minggu depan Yeri mengajakku untuk menonton"

"Baguslah, jika seperti itu"

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Apa kau akan mempercayaiku jika aku bilang kalau Lucas adalah sepupuku" Haechan menatap serius kearah Mark.

"Lihat ini"

Mark menyerahkan ponsel miliknya. Haechan masih menatap sebuah foto yang terdapat di dalam ponsel Mark. Disana Mark dan Lucas terlihat sangat akrab.

Mark mengacak rambut Haechan, dia gemas melihat wajah terkejut temannya.

"Siapa dia?" Haechan menunjuk seorang pria yang tengah merangkul Mark dan Lucas difoto itu.

"Lee Minhyuk, Dia hyungku" Mark menghela napas berat, seperti ada beban tersendiri saat dirinya membahas tentang hyungnya.

"Dia sudah meninggal"

"Hyungku meninggal karena menyelamatkan Lucas. Lucas menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kejadian itu dan sejak saat itu, Lucas mulai berubah. Sebenarnya dia anak yang baik dan pintar"

Mendengar kisah itu, membuat Haechan tiba-tiba punya sebuah tekad.

"Aku senang Lucas memiliki orang sepertimu yang menyukai nya"

Mendengar itu entah kenapa perasaan Haechan berubah menjadi kacau, dia bisa melihat sebuah luka dimata Mark.

"Mark" panggil Haechan cemas.

"Saat itu aku bukan hanya kehilangan hyungku tapi aku juga kehilangan sosok sepupuku"

Haechan menarik Mark ke dalam pelukannya. Dia sering mendengar bahwa sebuah pelukan bisa membuat perasaan orang menjadi lebih baik.

"Terima kasih"

Haechan menatap langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang, sesekali dia tersenyum melihat nya. Dia baru menyadari bahwa dengan hanya melihat bintang saja bisa membuatnya senang dan bahagia.

Dia menoleh saat merasakan pergerakan kecil di pundaknya, Mark masih tertidur tenang di pundaknya. Tangannya mengusap lembut rambut seniornya, sebelum kembali menatap keatas.

"Apa salah satu dari bintang itu adalah Minhyuk oppa" ujar Haechan "bintang yang selalu berkedip itu pasti Minhyuk oppa. Dia sedang memperhatikan Mark diatas sana"

"Aku bosan"

Mark tersenyum mendengar keluhan dari Haechan. Sudah sejak tadi sebenarnya dia terbangun. Matanya memang terpejam tapi pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik untuk mendengar semua perkataan Haechan.

"Kau sudah bangun"

"Huh, ayo kita pulang"

Haechan kembali membiarkan Mark menggenggam tangannya. Perjalanan pulang kali ini mereka hanya terdiam, berjalan berdampingan tanpa melakukan percakapan apapun.

Hari senin akan menjadi hari paling menyebalkan bagi pelajar seperti mereka. Mereka harus kembali berkutat dengan pelajaran sekolah. Di hari itu juga mereka harus bangun dan berangkat lebih pagi. Waktu belajar pada hari itu juga selalu terasa lebih lama dari hari-hari biasanya.

"Wajahmu pucat" tegur Jaemin

Haechan memegang kedua pipinya, menepuknya pelan "Aku baik-baik saja"

"Keningmu juga panas" tambah Renjun

"Itu hanya perasaan kalian saja. Aku harus segera pergi"

"Kau akan makan siang bersama Mark sunbae?" Tanya Jaemin, Haechan menggelengkan kepala nya.

Saat ini dia sudah memiliki janji dengan seseorang dan itu bukan Mark, meskipun orang yang akan dia temui juga ada hubungannya dengan Mark.

"Ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu disini" Haechan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Disana sudah berdiri seorang pria tinggi, berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Apa kau ingin menyatakan cinta?"

Haechan langsung mengkonfrontasinya "Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri seperti itu"

Lucas masih diam, dia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan dari Haechan.

"Kakak Mark meninggal bukan karena kesalahanmu"

Lucas kaget dari mana Haechan mengetahui semua itu "Aku tahu dari Mark" jawab Haechan, dia seakan mengerti wajah penasaran dari Lucas.

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR" teriak Lucas, dia paling benci jika ada orang yang mengungkit kehidupan pribadinya.

"Apa kau pikir hanya kau yang menderita. Lalu bagaimana dengan Mark? Semua ini juga tidak mudah bagi Mark, tahu tidak?! Disaat dia butuh seseorang untuk berbagi, kau malah pergi meninggalkannya. Kakak Mark juga pasti sangat marah melihatmu jadi seperti ini!"

Lucas jadi makin kesal mendengar cercaan Haechan "Jangan buat aku memukulmu!" Bentak Lucas.

"Menyelamatkanmu. Semua itu adalah keputusan Kakak Mark sendiri, bukan salahmu"

Tiba-tiba pandangan Haechan semakin mengabur, tapi dia masih bisa melihat Lucas berjalan meninggalkannya.

Brukkkkk

Lucas segera menoleh dan mendapati tubuh Haechan yang sudah terkulai di lantai atap sekolah. Dia langsung berlari, membawa tubuh kecil Haechan.

Dalam perjalanan ke ruang kesehatan Lucas mulai memikirkan ucapan Haechan... hingga akhirnya dia benar-benar merelakan kepergian Lee Minhyuk.

Lucas memperhatikan wajah pucat Haechan yang tengah terbaring disalah satu ranjang ruang kesehatan, dia tersenyum tipis.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan"

Dia masih terdiam di ambang pintu, dari balik kaca pintu. Dia memperhatikan interaksi kedua orang yang ada diruangan itu. Tangan yang tadi menggenggam gagang pintu itu terlepas. Dia berjalan menjauhi ruangan kesehatan.

"Mark" dia menoleh dan mendapati Yeri berjalan cepat menghampirinya. Mark tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak berjalan berdua seperti ini"

Mark membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yeri. Semenjak mereka putus, Mark dan Yeri jarang sekali berkomunikasi. Kesibukan mereka masing-masing juga menjadi salah satu faktor merenggang nya hubungan mereka.

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan film apa yang akan kita tonton minggu nanti?" Tanya Mark

"Tentu saja, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi. Kau pasti akan suka dengan pilihanku"

Yeri sudah merencanakan kegiatan weekend bersama Mark dengan sempurna. Memilih film yang dulu sering mereka tonton saat masih bersama, Yeri juga berencana mengajak Mark mengunjungi Cafe yang sering menjadi tempat kencan mereka dulu.

Mereka berjalan bersama. Melewati beberapa koridor sekolah yang cukup sepi. Tidak banyak siswa disana karena memang waktu istirahat sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu.

 ** _o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Banyak hal yang terjadi beberapa minggu ini. Dari mulai perubahan drastis yang terjadi pada Lucas dan kawanannya yang mampu membuat seluruh siswa bahkan para Guru tidak percaya.

Setelah kejadian di atap sekolah itu, Lucas mulai berubah. Dia mulai kembali jadi murid yang baik di kelas, tidak membolos sekolah dan tidak berkelahi dengan siswa sekolah lain.Lucas bahkan sudah bergabung dengan tim basket yang dipimpin oleh Mark.

Semua siswi sudah memenuhi area lapangan basket, beberapa dari mereka bahkan membawa baner dengan nama-nama pemain basket yang ikut di turnamen kali ini. Dan tentu saja baner nama Mark juga ada di antaranya. Teman-teman Lucas pun tak kalah dengan membawa spanduk yang bertuliskan nama bos mereka.

Jaemin, Renjun dan Haechan duduk di bangku kedua. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari lapangan basket. Seharusnya siswa tingkat akhir seperti Mark dan Lucas sudah tidak bisa bermain, karena mereka harus banyak belajar untuk ujian akhir dan ujian untuk masuk universitas.

Tapi kali ini pihak sekolah memberikan keringanan dengan mengikut sertakan mereka berdua.

Haechan menggenggam kedua tangannya, berdoa agar tim basket sekolahnya menang. Waktu hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi tapi skor mereka masih seri. Dalam hati dan doa yang Haechan lakukan, dia hanya menggumamkan satu nama didalamnya.

Matanya mengikuti gerakan lincah dari kapten basket mereka. Pria dengan nomor punggung 99 itu berlari ke arah lawan, melewati beberapa pemain yang menghadangnya. Kepalanya sempat menoleh pada layar besar yang menunjukan waktu pertandingan, dia menghentikan larinya, berdiri di tengah lapangan dan melelempar kan bola orange itu ke arah ring lawan.

Dan seketika suara gemuruh memenuhi ruangan itu. Para pemain lain berlarian ke arah kapten basket mereka, memeluk nya dan mengangkatnya ke udara. Tim basket sekolah mereka menang berkat lemparan 3 point yang Mark lakukan.

Haechan tersenyum saat Mark menoleh dan tersenyum kearahnya tapi seketika Haechan langsung terdiam, dia sadar bahwa tatapan Mark bukan terarah padanya. Tatapan itu terarah pada Yeri yang kebetulan duduk didepannya. Haechan langsung membalikan badannya, dia tidak ingin Mark melihat wajah kecewanya. Haechan langsung berjalan meninggalkan lapangan basket sekolahnya.

Ini sudah masuk waktu makan malam, Seharusnya Haechan sudah pulang kerumah tapi dia masih betah duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang pernah dia kunjungi bersama Mark.

Ponselnya berdering, Haechan langsung menempatkan benda persegi panjang tipis itu tepat ditelinganya.

"Halo"

" _Kau dimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja?_ "

"Aku ada dirumah, ya aku baik-baik saj"

Dia menatap ponselnya yang sudah mati. Baterai ponselnya habis.

Haechan mengangkat wajahnya, melihat pemandangan langit yang bertaburan bintang. Dia tersenyum saat mendapati salah satu bintang disana berkedip-kedip.

"Minhyuk oppa, annyeong. Apa kau tahu hari ini Mark memenangkan turnamen dan membawa tim basket sekolah kami menjadi juara" ucap Haechan "Kau pasti bangga memiliki adik seperti dirinya"

Jika ada orang yang melihatnya sekarang, mungkin mereka akan menganggapnya orang gila karena berbicara sendirian.

Merasakan sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya, membuat Haechan menoleh. Dia cukup terkejut mendapati jarak wajahnya dengan Mark terbilang cukup dekat. Dengan buru-buru Haechan kembali memalingkan kepalanya kedepan, tapi kini yang dia lihat didepan wajahnya sekarang adalah sebuah medali emas yang menggantung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan dan tidak sengaja melihatmu" jawab Mark.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau datang menghampiriku?"

"Karena kau pernah bilang kalau seorang perempuan bilang ' _baik-baik saja'_ maka itu artinya dia _'tidak baik-baik saja'_. Dan jika seorang gadis bilang _'tidak ada apa-apa'_ maka itu artinya _'ada apa-apa'_ "

Haechan tersentuh mendengar nya, dia sangat terharu. Mark mengingat dengan baik apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Apa kau masih ingat. Aku pernah berkata, jika kau memenangkan kompetensi menyanyi itu. Aku akan memberikanmu sebuah hadiah"

Haechan menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan. Tentu saja dia ingat.

"Ini hadiahku untukmu" Mark menyerahkan sebuah medali "itu medali penghargaan terakhirku untuk sekolah kita"

"Tapi .."

"Haaa .. sudah malam, aku akan mengantarku pulang"

Mark berjalan terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Haechan yang masih terduduk dengan sebuah medali yang dia pegang. Tubuhnya berbalik dan menatap punggung Mark yang semakin mengecil dipenglihatannya.

"Kenapa masih duduk, kau tidak mau pulang?" Mark harus sedikit berteriak, agar Haechan bisa mendengarnya karena jaraknya dengan Haechan cukup jauh.

Haechan tersenyum, dia segera menyambar tas ransel yang ada di sampingnya dan berlari menyusul Mark. Medali milik Mark sudah melingkar di leher Haechan.

"Mark, jika nanti kau sudah lulus. Apa kau bisa berjanji satu hal padaku?" Dia sudah berjalan berdampingan dengan Mark "jangan melupakan aku"

"Baik. Aku berjanji" tapi Mark juga ingin Haechan berjanji. Jika mereka berpisah jauh, maka Haechan harus selalu... "menjaga medali pemberiannya dan memaapkan Mark"

Ujian semester akhir pun semakin dekat, sekarang para siswa selalu menghabiskan waktu mereka di perpustakaan untuk belajar.

Haechan menuliskan sebuah rumus di atas meja Cafe yang sering mereka datangi untuk dijadikan sebagai tempat belajar.

"Bukan seperti itu" Mark merebut pulpen yang Haechan pegang dan mulai menuliskan rumus yang benar, sedangkan Haechan memperhatikan setiap huruf yang Mark tulis.

"Aku jadi semakin cemas, jika aku lulus nanti. Siapa yang akan mengajarkanmu"

"Tinggal kelas saja" balas Haechan santai, dia kembali merebut pulpen miliknya dan menuliskan kembali rumus yang Mark terangkan tadi.

Perkembangan hubungan antara kamipun mulai membaik. Lucas dan Mark yang sudah kembali seperti dulu, Yeri dan Mark yang semakin dekat akhir-akhir ini dan pendekatan Haechan dan Lucas pun sudah mulai berkembang. Semua itu bisa dilihat beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Mark dan Yeri pulang bersama demikian juga dengan Lucas dan Haechan.

"Mark, menurutmu seperti apa perempuan cantik itu?" Tanya Haechan.

Mereka sekarang sedang berjalan bersama menuju rumah Haechan.

"Maksudmu, tipe perempuan seperti apa yang disukai Lucas?"

"Terserah kau saja" jawab Haechan ambigu.

"Dulu dia sangat tergila-gula dengan artis Hongkong"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku suka perempuan yang selalu tersenyum" Mark tersenyum hanya dengan memikirkannya.

"Benar-benar Kim Yeri" ucap Haechan pelan.

Mark menatap sendu punggung Haechan yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

 ** _o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Ujian akhir semester sudah berakhir. Kini para siswa tinggal menunggu hasil dari usaha mereka belajar akhir-akhir ini.

"Lama tidak bertemu Nona"

Kedua kaki Haechan bergetar, dia memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang sampai punggungnya menabrak sebuah tembok yang kini menjadi sandarannya.

"Kau masih ingat, bukankah kau ada disana juga saat malam itu"

Dia semakin ketakutan saat beberapa siswa sekolah lain itu berjalan mendekatinya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan kali ini?.

"Jangan mendekat" ancam Haechan

"Dimana kekasihmu itu?"

"Kekasih, aku tidak punya kekasih"

Haechan menjerit takut, saat salah satu anak buah orang itu memukul tembok yang ada di sisinya.

"Kau bahkan menyelamatkan pacarmu saat itu"

Tubuhnya semakin gemetar, dia sangat ketakutan saat ini. Air matanya sudah lolos membasahi kedua pipinya tapi keadaannya sekarang masih tidak bisa membuat kumpulan orang-orang itu melepaskannya.

 _"Siapapun tolong aku"_

 _"Mark selamatkan aku" jeritnya dalam hati_

Saat ini Haechan baru menyadari bahwa orang pertama yang muncul dipikiran nya saat dia membutuhkan sebuah perlindungan bukanlah orang yang selama ini dia sukai. Melainkan, orang yang tidak bisa berhenti dia pandang.

"CEPAT PERGI" teriak suara itu

Pandangan Haechan terarah pada sosok seniornya yang tengah melawan beberapa anak buah dari orang yang berdiri disampingnya. Dia berhasil mengalahkan anak buahnya dan mulai memukul ketua mereka.

"Mark" panggil Haechan dengan suara bergetar. Kedua matanya sudah kembali berair.

Keadaan Mark tidak bisa dikatakan baik setelah mengalahkan beberapa orang, wajahnya lebam akibat pukulan dan ujung bibirnya berdarah, serangannya pun sudah berantakan dan kotor.

"PERGILAH, CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI"

Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa Haechan meninggalkan Mark sendirian seperti ini.

"Pergi dan cari Lucas"

Haechan langsung tahu maksud dari ucapan seniornya. Dengan terpaksa dia berdiri dan berlari secepat mungkin. Dia harus segera menemukan Lucas dan meminta bantuan pada Lucas dan kelompoknya.

Kakinya terasa sakit karena terus berlari, tapi dia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Yang sekarang ada dipikirkannya adalah menyelamatkan Mark, tak peduli jika nanti kedua kakinya akan membengkak.

Haechan membuka kasar pintu sebuah Cafe yang sering menjadi tempat Lucas dan kawanannya berkumpul.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lucas. Dia langsung menghampiri Haechan, Lucas tidak suka melihat Haechan datang menghampirinya dengan penampilan yang berantakan seperti sekarang.

"Tolong selamatkan Mark"

Raut wajah Lucas semakin mengeras, perasaan tidak enak muncul di benaknya.

Lucas dan kawanannya langsung melesat ke tempat yang tadi Haechan katakan. Sepanjang perjalanan Haechan menangis di punggung Lucas.

Haechan langsung turun, disana sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dia langsung berlari kencang, menghampiri sosok yang sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Mark .. Mark .. kau bisa mendengarkanku"

Haechan membawa kepala Mark ke pangkuannya. Keadaan Mark saat ini jauh lebih parah dengan terakhir Haechan melihatnya.

"Oppa jawab aku. Oppa buka matamu. Aku mohon buka matamu" teriak Haechan "JANGAN BERCANDA MARK LEE, CEPAT BUKA MATAMU"

Mark merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh wajahnya. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas, dia mendengar seseorang meneriaki namanya. Dengan susah payah, Mark berusaha membuka kedua matanya. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah jelek Haechan yang menangisinya.

"Mark bertahanlah, sebentar lagi ambulance akan datang" dia senang melihat Mark membuka kedua matanya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Mark pelan

"Terima kasih karena kau tidak terluka dan baik-baik saja"

Air mata Haechan mengalir semakin deras. Dia memeluk tubuh Mark dan mendekapnya cukup erat.

Lucas menatap kepergian mobil ambulance yang membawa Mark dan Haechan. Dia berani bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan orang yang telah melibatkan Haechan dan membuat Mark seperti ini.

"Cari tahu siapa orang yang melakukan semua ini" anak buah Lucas langsung berpencar pergi mendengar perintah Boss mereka.

"Sialll" teriaknya marah. Lucas memukul salah satu ding-ding itu.

Rumah sakit adalah tempat yang paling dia benci semenjak dirinya masih kecil. Bau obat-obatan yang menyengat salah satu alasan kenapa Haechan membenci tempat itu.

Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Haechan berjalan melewati beberapa lorong dirumah sakit, dia baru saja selesai berdoa dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan dimana Mark dirawat.

Dia berpapasan dengan Lucas, di depan sebuah ruangan yang tidak jauh dari kamar Mark.

"Bagimana keadaan Mark hyung?"

"Tidak ada yang serius. Dia hanya perlu beberapa hari untuk istirahat"

Matanya tidak sengaja melihat beberapa luka dari pergelangan Lucas saat mereka berjalan bersama "Kau berkelahi lagi?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan. Mereka menyakitimu dan Mark hyung"

Kali ini Haechan tidak mengeluar kan protes apapun, dia mengerti alasan mengapa Lucas melakukan hal seperti itu lagi.

Haechan mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk, padahal mereka sudah berada di depan kamar rawat Mark.

Dari kaca pintu Haechan melihat Yeri yang tengah memeluk tubuh Mark dan tangan Mark yang mengusap lembut punggung gadis itu. Tak lama pandangan mereka bertemu, wajah Haechan memang tersenyum lebar tapi kedua matanya tidak bisa berbohong. Dia langsung berbalik dan menabrak tubuh Lucas yang sejak tadi disampingnya.

"Heyyy ..."

Lucas menghentikan ucapannya saat merasakan sesuatu membasahi bajunya. Tangannya mengusap lembut rambut Haechan, memeluk tubuh kecil itu.

Sudah 1 minggu Mark absen dari sekolahnya, dia bahkan melewatkan ujian masuk universitas. Padahal sudah 3 hari yang lalu Mark keluar dari rumah sakit. Sudah beberapa kali Haechan mengirim pesan padanya tapi tidak satupun dibalas, Dia jadi cemas mendengarnya. Dia mencoba menghubungi Mark tapi teleponnya tidak dijawab.

Haechan juga sudah menanyakannya pada Lucas, tapi pria itu juga tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

Suatu hari, Haechan mendapati Mark dipanggil menghadap ke kantor Kepala Sekolah. Saat Mark akhirnya keluar, dia malah mendapati wajah datar Mark. Lebih anehnya lagi, Mark sekarang bersikap sangat dingin padanya. Semua pertanyaan Haechan, dia jawab dengan ketus.

"Apa salahku?? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu?" Tanya Haechan sedih.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin diganggu saat ini"

"Mark Lee, aku tidak mau bicara lagi padamu!"

Haechan berlari. Dia sedih dengan sikap Mark. Tidak ada gunanya dia khawatir selama ini. Harusnya Mark merasa bersalah karena sudah menghilang tanpa kabar.

Sejak saat itu, hubungan mereka benar-benar dingin. Mark bahkan tidak pernah melirik Haechan walaupun mereka berpapasan.

Haechan menatap Mark dengan teman-temannya yang berjalan melewatinya "Saat seorang gadis mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa maka itu artinya ada apa-apa. Saat seorang gadis berkata kalau aku baik-baik saja maka itu artinya aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mengetahuinya sampai berapa lama kemudian bahwa jika seorang gadis mengatakan kalau dia tidak mau bicara denganmu lagi, sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar membencimu. Sebenarnya dia sangat peduli padamu. Sangat"

"Mark" gumamnya pelan.

Tapi saat Haechan pulang malam harinya, dia mendapati sebuah kotak cukup besar menunggunya didepan rumahnya. Dia segera mengambil dan membukanya. Kotak itu berisi boneka beruang, 3 buah tiket musikal dan sebuah surat didalamnya.

 _Haechanie, selamat ulang tahun._

 _Aku benar-benar minta maap atas sikapku pagi tadi. Aku juga mengganti tiket musikalmu, kau bisa pergi bersama kedua temanmu. Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun._

 _Mark Lee_

Keesokan harinya, Mark mencari Haechan di kelasnya. Teman-temannya Haechan langsung heboh menyoraki mereka. Haechan pun langsung menyeret Mark ke atap, tempat biasa mereka nongkrong.

"Selamat ulang tahun, apa kau menyukai hadiah yang kukirim?" Ucap Mark.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat menyukai nya"

"Kenapa kau mencariku??, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?" Ah, Haechan tiba-tiba ingat kalau dia membawa hadiah untuk Mark "ini untukmu?"

Tapi anehnya, Mark malah tampak gelisah dan ragu untuk mengambil kotak hadiah itu.

Tiba-tiba Yeri datang dan langsung menghampiri mereka berdua. Tangan Yeri sudah bergelayut manja pada salah satu lengan Mark. Mark menatap Haechan dengan tatapan tidak enak seperti merasa bersalah... tapi kemudian dia langsung menggandeng Yeri lalu memberitahu Haechan bahwa Yeri sudah menyatakan cinta lagi padanya.

Haechan sedih dan kecewa tapi dia berusaha menanggapinya dengan pura-pura bersikap biasa-biasa saja "Selamat. Kejutan sekali. Aku bahkan membantumu untuk mendapatkannya. Selamat yah!"

"Terima kasih. Kau dan Lucas juga pasti akan bisa bersama"

"Semoga saja"

Haechan langsung memalingkan wajahnya saat dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Tapi dia cepat-cepat menghapusnya, Dia menggenggam erat kotak yang masih ada padanya dan berpaling kembali dengan wajah ceria dan berkata kalau dia turut bahagia untuk Mark dan Yeri.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera kembali. Sekali lagi selamat atas hubungan kalian" pamit Haechan, dengan buru-buru dia berlari meninggalkan atap sekolah.

Tapi saat dia lari, tiba-tiba saja dia tersandung dan terjatuh. Refleks, Mark langsung berlari untuk menolongnya. Tapi Haechan langsung melarangnya mendekat hanya dengan isyarat tangan tanpa menoleh pada Mark, dia tidak mau memperlihatkan air matanya pada Mark dan langsung pergi secepat mungkin. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan kotak hadiah yang dia bawa tadi. Haechan benar-benar menangis saat dia sendirian.

Mark menatap sedih kepergian Haechan, di lantai itu dia bisa melihat darah dari tempat Haechan terjatuh tadi. Mark juga melihat sebuah kotak yang sudah rusak. Beberapa barang yang berserakan, barang itu merupakan isi dari kotak hadiah yang akan Haechan berikan padanya tadi.

"Mark?" panggil Yeri.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari pernyataan cintamu, jadi bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri"

Dia selalu meyakini kalau Mark tidak akan pernah berpaling darinya. Meskipun mereka sudah berpisah, Yeri selalu tahu bahwa dari kejauhan Mark selalu memperhatikannya. Alasan Yeri meminta putus dari Mark adalah agar Mark bisa lebih menghargai keberadaan nya bukan karena dia sudah tidak mencintai Mark.

"Dan aku harap, kau berhenti menganggu Haechan"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kejadian terror Lokermu bukankah kau sendiri yang melakukannya"

Yeri tersentak mendengar suara dingin Mark. Dia memandang punggung mantan kekasihnya yang masih membelakanginya.

"Kau juga orang yang melaporkannya pada guru Kim"

Dia tidak menyangka bahwa akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini. Semua yang Mark katakan adalah kebenaran, Yeri tak akan menyangkalnya. Saat itu entah kenapa dia sangat ingin membuat Haechan terlihat buruk dimata teman-temannya. Terutama Lucas dan Mark.

Dia tidak terima dengan fakta bahwa kehadiran Haechan lah yang membuat perubahan pada sosok Mark.

Yeri segera meninggalkan Mark tanpa berkata apapun. Tidak ada ucapan penyesalan atau permintaan maap yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Mark tersenyum miris saat berhasil mengumpulkan barang-barang yang tergeletak tadi. Buku catatan dengan sampul semangka, sepasang sarung tangan dan sebuah tiket konser Justin Bieber. Ditiket itu juga terdapat sebuah catatan kecil.

 _Ayo kita menonton Justin Beber bersama_.

Dari awal Mark sudah tahu bahwa Haechan adalah orang yang paling tahu tentang dirinya.

Sejak kejadian itu, Haechan jadi sering melamun sedih. Kehidupannya kembali lagi seperti dulu, kehidupan sebelum mengenal sosok Seniornya. Saat dia berada di kelas, Haechan mendengar teman-teman sesekelanya bergosip tentang kedekatan Mark dan Yeri. Mereka berkata bahwa kemarin-kemarin mereka melihat Mark dan Yeri berangkat dan pulang bersama.

"Tentu saja sulit untuk mengalahkan gadis yang seperti Yeri" Haechan semakin membenamkan kepalanya.

Haechan menatap sebuah tiket konser Justin Bieber yang terselip di buku yang sedang dia baca. Seharusnya hari ini dia dan Mark pergi menonton konser itu bersama. Tapi kenyataan memang kadang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan. Dia langsung membereskan barang-barangnya dan pergi.

Ribuan orang berkumpul ditempat ini untuk menyaksikan penampilan idola mereka dan Haechan salah satu diantara ribuan orang itu. Dia berdiri disana menikmati setiap penampilan, sampai konser selesai. Banyak sekali lagu yang mengingatkan Haechan pada Mark.

Satu minggu kemudian, Haechan yang baru saja tiba di kelas tapi malah mendapati Yeri sedang menangis sedih sementara temannya berusaha menenangkannya tanpa hasil. Dia mendengar temannya Yeri mengatakan sesuatu tentang seseorang yang tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan Yeri ke luar negeri.

"Dia itu cuma mempermainkan mu saja" kata temannya Yeri "Dia juga tidak mencintaimu lagi, kenapa kau masih mau menangisinya"

Shock, Haechan langsung tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud temannya Yeri. Dia langsung berlari mencari Mark ke semua tempat yang sering didatangi Seniornya, lapangan basket, atap sekolah, dan perpustakaan tapi Mark benar-benar tidak ada dimana-mana. Dia mencoba mencari Mark ke kelasnya, tapi bahkan di sana dia hanya mendapati sebuah meja kosong.

Mark benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Dia meninggalkan Haechan sendiri, Pergi tanpa berpamitan padanya.

Semenjak kepergian Mark, Lucas lah yang selalu menemani Haechan belajar bersama. Pernah juga, Lucas memberikan sebuah buku catatan pelajaran untuk Haechan lalu mengajaknya menonton acara musikal bersama.

Haechan memang menggemari acara musikal tapi dia hanya pernah memberitahukan masalah ini pada Mark saja. Dan anehnya, Lucas sekarang tiba-tiba saja tampak sangat amat tertarik dengan hal-hal tentang musikal. Haechan hanya menanggapi semua ajakannya dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Malam itu, Haechan kembali duduk disalah satu taman "Mark sudah pergi. Dan hidupku, sepertinya sudah kembali seperti dulu. Tapi aku tahu, berkat dialah aku jadi diriku yang sekarang"

Setidaknya Haechan harus bersyukur karena pernah bertemu dan berteman dengan Mark.

Weekend kali ini, Haechan kembali jalan-jalan bersama Lucas.

"Terima kasih"

"Hmh"

"Buku yang kau berikan sangat membantu sekali" Berkat buku catatan dari Lucas itulah, nilai matematikanya jadi lumayan bagus.

Tiba-tiba Lucas menghentikan langkahnya, tentu saja Haechan juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Haechanie, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Jika saja pria didepannya ini mengucapkan kalimat itu beberapa bulan kebelakang, mungkin dia akan langsung berbahagia dan menerima perasaannya. Tapi semuanya sudah berbeda, sekarang sudah ada seseorang yang memenuhi hatinya.

"Maapkan aku .."

"Tidak perlu dilanjutkan, aku sudah tahu jawabannya" potong Lucas

Lucas tidak akan berbohong, tentu saja dia merasakan perasaan marah dan kecewa saat menerima penolakan dari gadis yang dia sukai.

"Kau menyukai Mark hyung .." tebak Lucas "ah, tidak. Kau mencintai Mark hyung, benarkan?"

Haechan hanya terdiam, dia tidak berminat menjawab pertanyaan Lucas.

"Apa kau sudah mendengarkan rekaman dari boneka yang Mark berikan padamu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya kalau aku akan mengingatkanmu tentang itu. Sayangnya, akhirnya ternyata tidak seperti yang dia harapkan" kata Lucas

Haechan heran mendengarnya, Lucas menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Hal itu semakin membuat perasaan Haechan tidak enak.

 **Flashback**

Malam itu, setelah mengantar kan Haechan pulang. Lucas kembali kerumah sakit. Disana, Mark sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

Saat melihat Mark yang rela menyelamatkan Haechan, Lucas sudah menyadari perasaan Mark pada Haechan.

"Kau menyukai Haechan?"

"Ya, aku mencintainya"

Tidak ada penyangkalan sama sekali. Mark akhirnya memberitahu Lucas tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Haechan.

Sebuah perasaan yang mulai tumbuh sejak dia pertama kali tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Haechan.

 _"Lain kali jangan berlarian di lorong sekolah lagi, kau bisa terluka nanti" saran Mark._

 _Mark segera meninggalkan Haechan, sebenarnya dia sangat amat gugup. Disepanjang jalan Mark memegang dadanya yang sejak tadi bergemuruh._

Mark tersenyum tipis kala mengingat kembali kejadian itu.

"Dulu aku tidak pernah percaya pada istilah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi saat melihatnya meringis kesakitan dan pandangan kami bertemu, entah kenapa ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar di tubuhku"

Alasan kenapa dia terlambat saat akan menonton musikal bersama waktu itu, karena sebenarnya hari itu Mark sedang berada dirumah sakit.

Saat menyelesaikan tugas dari sang ibu, Mark langsung pergi ke rumah Haechan. Tadinya dia hanya ingin memastikan keselamatan Haechan, tapi dia malah melihat kebersamaan Lucas dan Haechan bersama. Dia langsung melajukan sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, dan saat di pertigaan lampu merah dia mengalami kecelakaan.

" _Saat itu aku bukan hanya kehilangan hyungku tapi aku juga kehilangan sosok sepupuku"_

 _Mark sangat terkejut saat merasakan sepasang tangan mendekapnya. Memberikan sebuah ketenangan yang belum pernah dia rasakan. Dia terlena dengan kehangatan yang Haechan tawarkan dan sentuhan lembut tangan gadis itu dikepalanya._

 _"Terima kasih"_

"Selama ini aku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa hatiku... bisa berdegup sekencang itu. Bahkan perasaan seperti itu tidak pernah aku temukan saat bersama dengan Yeri"

"Mark hyung" panggil Lucas

"Aku bahkan berbohong hanya untuk menonton bersamanya saat itu, tapi aku malah membuatnya menangis"

Mark berbohong tentang tiket musikal yang dia beli untuk Yeri, sejak awal Mark membeli tiket itu untuk diberikan pada Haechan.

Mark sangat senang saat tim basketnya memenangkan tournament, tapi dia sedikit kecewa saat Haechan memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan berjalan pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat padanya.

Mark menyadari bahwa saat seseorang mencintai orang lain maka dia benar-benar akan mengingat semua hal yang pernah dikatakannya. Saat dia menelpon Haechan malam itu, Haechan bilang baik-baik saja. Tapi jawaban dari Haechan malah mengingatkan Mark pada perkataan Haechan di atap. Dia ingat Haechan pernah berkata bahwa saat perempuan bilang baik-baik saja maka itu artinya dia tidak baik-baik saja.

Gara-gara itulah, Dia langsung berlari keluar dari sekolahnya dan langsung menuju rumah Haechan. Seharusnya malam itu dia pergi bersama dengan tim basketnya untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka.

Mark semakin cemas saat tidak mendapati Haechan di rumah nya, dia kembali berlari dan menemukan Haechan di taman yang pernah mereka kunjungi.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa saat aku jatuh cinta padanya, aku malah tidak punya keberanian untuk menyatakannya. Aku berdoa pada bintang jatuh, aku berharap kalau aku akan ada dalam doanya, walaupun aku tahu bahwa yang bisa membuatnya bahagia adalah orang lain" ujar Mark

"Bisakah kau memberikan ini pada Haechan nanti" Mark menyerahkan sebuah buku catatan yang berisikan berbagai rumus yang sudah Mark ringkas supaya bisa di mengerti Haechan.

"Dia sering tersandung saat sedang berlari jadi kau harus menjaganya setiap saat, kau harus sering belajar bersamanya karena dia sangat payah dalam pelajaran matematika, dia akan lebih memilih menonton musikal dari pada sebuah movie dan Haechan sangat menyukaimu"

"Bisakah kau menjaganya?"

"Kenapa kau berkata seolah kau akan pergi jauh hyung?" Ujar Lucas sedikit gusar.

Perasaan Lucas sudah tidak enak dari awal pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan.

"Aku akan kembali ke Canada" balas Mark, dia tidak ingin memberitahu Lucas alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia harus kembali ke Canada.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba, Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu hyung?"

Lucas sangat pintar, Mark tahu itu. Jadi percuma saja jika dia berbohong pada sepupunya ini.

"Aku akan berobat dan melakukan operasi di Canada"

Matanya menangkap perubahan raut wajah lawan bicaranya. Sebenarnya dia juga baru mengetahui perihal operasi ini tadi pagi. Saat tabrakan dulu kepalanya terbentur keras aspal jalan ditambah saat salah satu anak buah orang yang menyerang Haechan memukul kepala belakangnya cukup keras dengan sebuah tongkat.

Dokter bilang dia mengalami penggumpalan darah di bagian belakang kepala dan harus segera dioperasi. Setelah mengetahui semua itu orang tua Mark sepakat untuk membawa Mark kembali ke Canada. Pihak sekolah juga sudah mengetahui perihal kepindahannya.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak yakin"

"Kau harus memberitahukan ini pada Haechan" tegur Lucas

"Aku tidak ingin Haechan merasa bersalah dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri" balas Mark "Jadi kau harus merahasiakannya"

"Dia akan terluka hyung"

"Tidak. Dia akan baik-baik saja selama kau ada disampingnya"

Lucas langsung terdiam, dia tidak bisa lagi berdebat dengan Mark jika hyungnya sudah mengeluarkan suara tegas seperti tadi.

"Jadi, saat aku pergi nanti. Kau harus selalu berada disamping nya"

Setelah 1 minggu absen dari sekolah, akhirnya Mark kembali masuk. Saat itu dia langsung menghadap ke ruang kepala sekolah karena beliau sudah tahu dari orang tuanya kalau dia akan kembali ke Canada untuk operasi.

Lagi? Untuk kedua kalinya dia melihat gadis yang dia sukai menangis karena ulahnya.

Sebenarnya saat Haechan pergi ke Konser Justin Bieber, Mark juga ada disana. Dia berdiri cukup jauh dibelakang Haechan.

 **Flashback End**

Haechan menangis menyadari betapa besarnya cinta Mark padanya.

Malam harinya, Haechan sudah kembali ke taman yang sama dengan sebuah boneka beruang yang ada di dekapannya. Hadiah dari Mark itu ternyata bukan sekedar sebuah boneka, saat dia menekan bagian perut beruang itu terdengar sebuah rekaman suaranya Mark. Dia mendengar kan rekaman itu seolah Mark bicara langsung padanya.

"Lee Haechan, sekarang kau sudah bersama orang yang kau sukai bukan? Aku memenangkan kembali hati Yeri dan Kau memenangkan hati Lucas. Kita memenuhi janji yang kita buat sejak awal. Kurasa... ini adalah satu-satunya sekaligus hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan untukmu. Lee Haechan, walaupun kau pendek dan ceroboh dan bahkan sekalipun kau menyukai sepupuku. Tapi aku tetap menyukaimu, sangat"

Kembali air mata Haechan terjatuh.

"Haechanie, apa sekarang kau ada di taman itu? Apa disana masih ada bintang dari hyungku. jika kau sudah mendengarkan seluruh rekaman ini. Maka lihatlah ke langit, agar aku tahu kalau aku juga memandang langit berbintang yang sama, bersama dengan gadis yang kusukai. Aku mencintaimu"

"Berbahagialah dan jangan menangis lagi"

 ** _A LITTLE HAPPINESS_**

 _Apa kau menyukai dirimu sekarang? Ketika kita tumbuh dewasa, kita menjadi cerdas dan cenderung berkompromi untuk bertahan hidup. Kita menjadi seseorang yang tidak kita kenal. Apakah kalian kadang-kadang merindukan waktu ketika kalian agak naïf dan berani bermimpi? Apakah bagian itu masih ada dalam diri kalian? Apakah kalian masih ingat orang-orang yang memainkan peran penting dalam hidup kalian?_

Haechan masih terduduk disana, di taman dan tempat duduk yang sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Bibirnya melengkung keatas, diatas sana masih terlihat sama dengan langit yang selalu dia pandang saat masih remaja.

Dia membuka diarynya kembali dan akhirnya melepaskan stiker yang menutupi nama orang yang dia sukai.

Haechan tersenyum sedih, kemudian memeluk buku diary nya. Dia masih menyimpan semua barang-barang kenangannya dengan baik, dia juga masih menepati janjinya dengan masih menyimpan sebuah medali yang selalu tergantung di kamarnya.

 ** _Orang yang aku sukai adalah MARK LEE._**

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o

o-o

o

 **END atau TBC**

 **11 Desember 207**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama movie 'Our Times'. Maka dari itu mungkin kalian akan merasa banyak kesamaan yang ada dalam fanfic ini.

Selamat membaca !!

 **Salam Markhyuck Shipper** !!


End file.
